Luniiaa's Diary
by Lunapanda
Summary: Here is the story of one high elf's life, recorded in her diary.
1. Chapter 1

_10 of the Sun Month_

_Well, I know you are a journal, but I will still introduce myself. My name is Luniiaa and I am 11 years old. I have a brother, a mother and a father. My brother's name is Staphanian, but I call him Stap. He is 17 and wants to be a hawkstrider tamer. My mother and fathers' names are Tianria and Morandian. My parents are great leaders. They help everyone in need and are kind to anyone who lives here. __People say that I look like an angel. I think that is because I have dark, jet black hair and soft blue eyes (like most Quel'dori). I am also very tall, slender and fast. I can even outrun my brother. _

_My parents are the Lord and Lady over a piece of land ruled by the Quel'dori. They love my family, probably because we help them so much. Staphanian helps tame the hawkstriders (which is very hard, considering these birds are about 5 feet tall at the least, and the tallest they get is about 8 feet. Yes, they are very tall.), my mother and father donate anything they can to them and help them work, and I am the best archer in the kingdom, well, besides my friend Hakeber (who uses a gun, so it really doesn't count)._

_Hakeber is something called a Tauren. Taurens are half man (or woman) and half cow/bull. Hakeber is great at taming-_

All of a sudden, Luniiaa's journal was swiped away by a flash of some humanoid.

"Hey! My journal, Stap!" Luniiaa yelled as she raced after her brother and his friends. Luniia then ran, caught up to them and tackled Staphanian.

"Holy crap! What the-" Staphanian yelped as he fell.

Then Luniiaa grabbed her journal and said playfully, "That is exactly why guys don't steal and mess with girls." Then she left while Staphanian's friends were hooting and laughing. _Ugh! Can't Stap grow up? _Luniiaa thought as she looked back at her brother, still laughing. She smiled and shook her head. _Of course not! He's Staphanian! _

_Anyway, Hakeber is great at taming all sorts of animals! Bears, lion, dragons even! Well, forget the dragon part. Hunters can't tame them. They would die in a fiery ball of death. Stupid Luniiaa, taming dragons..._

_I also have twin friends named Akire and Sierren. They are a year older than me, but they treat me like I am their age. Both girls are training to be swordsmen (or swordswomen; is that even a word, though?). But, you can't tell they're twins. Sierren has long, light blonde hair and really pale skin and is serious but aggressive (in a sense). Akire, on the hand, has brown, curly hair and is (no offense to you, Akire) really awkward and shy (ESPECIALLY around boys). But, even though they are way different form each other; they love each other like sisters. **Most of the time.**_

_Ok, let's what have told you. I have told you about me, my family, my people, my friends, oh! Whoops! Almost forgot about Dar'Khan. He is one of my closest friends and can handle magic! No, not those card tricks! Like arcane magic! Ok, I know I am only 11 but he's very… dreamy and handsome. Like… a prince from a fairytale! Don't get any ideas! Uh oh! Here he comes!_

Dar'Khan came over as soon as Luniiaa closed her journal. He was only Luniiaa's age, but he was a very tall, muscular and fast boy. He had hair as rich as gold, skin as soft as peach and eyes as blue as the ocean itself. Luniiaa loved him like a brother… but she also loved him more than that. But, she was too young, being eleven, and respected that. So, she told herself that she would wait.

"Hello, My Lady." Dar'Khan said as graceful as he could.

"Stop that! My name is Luniiaa, so use it!" Luniiaa retorted jokingly. She started blushing really noticeably, but she couldn't stop.

"And my name is Dar'Khan! Nice to meet you!"

Luniiaa then hit his head lightly with her journal. Then the two started laughing hard. Luniiaa's laugh, though, started to sound like hiccups. This made the two laugh even harder.

"Luniiaa! We need to get you to a doctor! You have a bad case of hiccup disease!" Dar'Khan suggested sarcastically, still laughing as well.

"Dar'Khan! Why are you here? Why aren't you studying spell? I thought Magi Dia-"

"Shush, Luniiaa!"

"But-"

"Luniiaa, please! Not so loud!"

"Then tell me why you are here!" The words came out sharper than Luniiaa wanted them to.

"I… well… I…" Dar'Khan was going to say something hurtful and Luniiaa knew it. "I… I have to leave the kingdom for further studies. I am going to Dalaran." Dar'Khan was ready for the sharp words, but he didn't hear them.

Instead he heard, "Dar'Khan! Are… are you really going?"

"Yes, Luniiaa. Why?" _Here come the lectures. _He thought.

"Dar'Khan… that's wonderful! You can learn more magic and explore outside of the kingdom! You are so lucky!" Luniiaa's eyes were shining bright know.

"You're… you're not… mad?" Dar'Khan thought this was a trick.

"Of course not! Why would I? You can go to the best magic schools ever! Actually, I'm jealous!" Then, Luniiaa ran over and hugged Dar'Khan. _Please let this last! I always get lectured, and for once she isn't lecturing me! Please make this last! _

All of a sudden, Staphanian's friend, Siama, came out from nowhere and started chanting, "Luniiaa and Dar'Khan! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Luniiaa let go of Dar'Khan, glared over at Siama and snapped, "Oh, will you please shoo!" Then, Siama ran off laughing to behind a wall and could have sworn she heard Staphanian's laugh as well. "Ugh… sorry Dar'Khan. It's just he and Stap-"

"It's okay."

"Really? I would have thought-"

"Really, Luniiaa. It's fine. He's a boy."

"So are you!"

"Sigh…"

"What?"

Then, The six o'clock bell rang. "I have to go, before Magi Diazin gets angry at me, again." Dar'Khan muttered under his breath.

"Goodbye Dar'Khan!" Luniiaa shouted as she ran home, "May the Light guide your studies! And be careful!"

Dar'Khan walked home and smiled. He loved Luniiaa like she was his own sister… but also had stronger feelings for her. She always blessed him, hugged him, and made him laugh. _If I could, _the young magi thought, _I would make her the queen, or a goddess. And I would always worship her. And I would give her glory. _He always thought this. He wanted to make her happy but… he didn't know how. As he slept that night, he thought of her. He smiled and thought to himself,_ I love her._ He slept well that night. He would need it for his journey.

* * *

><p><em>11 of the Sun Month<em>

_Guess what? Dar'Khan has been chosen to go with Magi Diazin to go to other lands and study even more magic! But, I will miss him. I will miss his ocean eyes, his soft, calming tone, his-_

Luniiaa stopped writing. She started day-dreaming herself as the next Lady of the Quel'dori. And her Lord would be Dar'Khan. Her mother and father were their smiling and Staphanian was there, too. She had two children (daughters, hopefully) and was helping her people. When she was Lady, she would be the best in her family. Dar'Khan and her would live happily ever after and-

"Luniiaa. Luniiaa? Luniiaa!"

"Agh!" Luniiaa shouted as she fell out of her chair.

"It's dinner time, sister of mine. Hey that rhymes!" Staphanian explained, trying not to laugh at his sister.

_Dinner!_ Luniiaa wasn't daydreaming, she was asleep! "I'll be right downstairs. Just let me wash up." Luniiaa managed.

"Ok, but, just to let you know. Mother and father will not hear about this, ok?" Staphanian warned sarcastically.

Luniia nodded and Staphanian went downstairs. _Same old brother. This is why I love him. He's really nice. _Luniia ran to her chambers and washed herself for dinner. As she ran to her parents, thinking and shaking her head.

_Damn fairytales._


	2. Chapter 2

_23 of the Sun Month_

_Sigh… it's been about a month since Dar'Khan left and I am so bored and lonely… but at least I can catch up on lessons. Ah, who am I kidding? Lessons are really… boring… wait a minute… oh no!_

Luniiaa was writing in the kingdom gardens when she was suppose to be getting to her lessons. But, since she doesn't find them amusing at all, she was late yet again.

"Tsk, Luniiaa! I thought for once that you finally get here on time. But, you don't!" Pamalia was a tall, slender, dark skinned and haired young human about Staphanian's age. She was also Lady Tianria's midwife for when Luniia was born. Pamalia was also very serious about learning as well.

Luniiaa started to get nervous. "Yes, I am late… again. But it isn't like you are perfect either!"

Pamalia chuckled. "Well, I wasn't always perfect, but where I use to live, we weren't allowed to learn. Only the men."

Luniiaa was shocked. _Girls couldn't learn? Well, that's unfair! _"Not even reading or writing?"

Pamalia shook her head. "All we learned was household chores. That's why I ran away. There was another reason that I can't remember... Oh well. Let's get to lessons."

Today's first lesson was calligraphy. But, since Luniiaa writes like that every day, they did math. Now this was hard for Luniiaa. On the tenth question she got wrong, she slammed her head into her textbook. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Then be nice to your books!" Pamalia lectured sarcastically. Then the two ladies started laughing.

"This is what I get for not studying," Luniiaa chuckled, "I hate karma."

All of a sudden, Luniiaa's brother, Staphanian, came in.

"Hey, Pamalia? Luniiaa needs to finish in about twenty minutes, ok?" But, Luniiaa noticed that he started to feel uneasy.

_Hm… Is he okay? _Then, Luniiaa made a huge discovery. _Oh my goodness! Stap likes Pamalia!_

"Will do, Stap. Actually, we're almost done. Luniiaa will be out in a little bit." Then Staphanian left the two ladies to clean the room.

"Pamalia? I know this isn't the right time, but… do like my brother?" Luniiaa was dying to know, now that she knew Staphanian liked Pamalia.

"Actually, I do. He's sweet, funny, charming. You are lucky to have him as your brother. My brother was a complete idiot."

Luniiaa always knew that Staphanian was a great brother, but if Pamalia like him, why is she cooped up in here? "Pamalia, don't tell Staphanian I said this, but he likes you."

Pamalia's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Really?"

"Positive."

"Luniiaa, how do you know?"

"I can tell by the way he's uneasy around you and by the way he stares. Couldn't you tell?"

Pamalia was speechless. Why would Staphanian like _her_? She wasn't rich or fancy or even in any high level status! But, she liked Staphanian because he was funny and sweet…

"Thank you for telling me, Luniiaa. You have given me tons of confidence. That's something I can't teach you. Kindness."

Luniiaa was surprised. _I gave Pamalia confidence? _"You're… you're welcome, Pamalia." Luniiaa managed.

Pamalia nodded, which meant the end of the lessons. Pamalia ran off to find Staphanian. Luniiaa would then usually go to the gardens to write or run around with Dar'Khan, but he wasn't here and she didn't feel like writing. So she went to the archery arena.

Whenever she wanted to relax, she did archery. In fact, this is what she always wanted to do. When she turns 16, she would become a ranger, no matter the cost.

As she ran to the storage house to get her bow and a set of arrows, she heard a loud humongous boom. Luniiaa turned around to see that her friend Hakeber was using his gun. She smiled. "Shame on you, Hakeber! We archers use bows and arrows, not guns!"

Hakeber smiled sheepishly. "That's what I use Luniiaa. Remember last week when you tried to teach me how to use them?"

Luniia chuckled and shook her head. Last week, Luniiaa had tried to teach Hakeber how to use a bow and arrow. Instead of getting better, Hakeber and Luniiaa almost shot Staphanian and his friend Siama. "That was hilarious." Luniiaa muttered to herself.

Then, Luniiaa ran to the storage house to get her bow. The bow was made out of strong wood and was smooth. It had designs of Luniia's favorite design on it. They were the sun, the stars and the moon. In fact, Luniiaa's name meant "Moon Goddess". Luniiaa also grabbed a dozen arrows. As she ran to her target, she stuck the arrow to the string. She aimed, pulled the string and let go. After hitting all twelve arrows pretty much by the bull's eye, she waved to Hakeber. "See you later, Hakeber!"

Hakeber waved back. "Bye Luniiaa! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><em>24 of the Moon Month<em>

_It's getting lonely around here. Dar'Khan is gone and Hakeber is training very hard, so I do not disturb him. Even Staphanian and Pamalia are busy (probably kissing and stuff… those two are absolutely lovesick)… maybe Sierren and Akire are still here! They are probably doing nothing right know. Or the two are at the ranger training grounds. The only reason the warriors and knights train there is because the battle arenas burned in a lightning fire._

_Sorry! I went off subject, but I wish-_

"Hey Luniiaa!" Luniiaa looked around to see who called her name. All of a sudden, her friend Sierren came out of nowhere and tackled her. The two started wrestling and didn't see the hill. Then they started to roll down it and landed in a fountain, knocking Sierren's sister Akire, into it as well.

"Ah, I'm wet!" Luniiaa yelled. (Luniiaa doesn't like to get wet that much.)

"So am I!" Sierren pointed out.

"I was reading, and all of a sudden, I get knocked into a fountain by a bunch of kids!" Akire laughed.

"Well, you girls aren't ladylike!" Luniiaa replied to the arguing twins. All three looked at each other, confused of what Luniiaa said. Then they started laughing.

"Ha! Luniiaa, you aren't ladylike! You just hate water!" Sierren was still laughing a lot.

"True, very true." Luniiaa admitted.

"So, how are lessons going for you?" Akire asked.

"Good."

"And Staphanian?"

"Weird and lovesick, like always nowadays."

"Wow! What else do you say about me?" a voice cried behind them.

"Oh no." the trio looked behind them to see that Staphanian was standing right there behind them. _He was spying on us! Why doesn't he go hang out with Siama. Though, the spying part _was _most likely Siama's idea. Argh! Why don't those two leave us alone! In fact, I hear Siama laughing right now! Ergh!_

But, Akire started to get nervous like any other time she got in trouble. "Well… uh…"

Staphanian started laughing. "Ha-ha! You thought you all were gonna get in trouble!"

The four teenagers, however, were interrupted by a priest.

"Hey! You kids! Out of the Holy Fountain!"

"Oh no." Staphanian said. Then, he dropped his voice to a whisper, "On three we run. Got it?" The other three nodded.

"One…"

"TWO…"

"THREE!"

The four elves ran before the priest could run and get them.

Then, Luniiaa realized something.

"My journal!"

* * *

><p>Luniiaa was in her room drying herself from the fountain incident when she heard a thump on her bed. She turned to see that her journal was lying, all dried off, on her bed.<p>

"But how…" Luniiaa was amazed. How was her journal here all of a sudden? Then, she saw something on the cover.

Magic dust. Soft, purple magic dust.

Luniiaa's mind went to one name.

_Dar'Khan…_

Luniia then finished her journal entry for that day.

_I wish I could have one time where all my friends were together._


	3. Chapter 3

_27 of the Sun Month_

_Well, it's almost my birthday. I shall be 14. I just wish that all my friends were here to celebrate! Staphanian is now 20, by the way. _

_Oh! Speaking of Staphanian, guess what! He proposed to Pamalia! I was so shocked yesterday because Pamalia was so happy and when I asked why, she yelled "I'm getting married!" I was so happy for her. Since she is my loyal friend, I shall give her a star tiara for a gift. The wedding will be big and beautiful with flowers and-_

Luniiaa heard some noise coming from outside of her room. She thought everyone was asleep, well, except for her. She quickly ran outside. Magic dust. The same kind as the day of the fountain incident. She didn't see anyone around so she walked through the streets. After checking thoroughly, she went back inside. Her father beat her to it though, so she knew she was going to have to fess up.

"What are you doing out here this early?" he demanded.

"I was awake last night and heard some noise. I thought someone might have needed help." she replied.

Morandian nodded. "Next time inform me and I shall help. I am not angry, but am concerned. Who knows what that was?"

Luniiaa nodded and walked inside. Ok, so that went better than expected. But she couldn't let her dad help. She felt its presence and knew something wasn't right. _Something is wrong, but what?_ She thought.

"So, did you find anything, I mean, somebody?" Staphanian's voice came out of nowhere.

"No. It sounded like they sensed me and heard me coming. Only bandits can do that. Or a dragon." Luniiaa sighed. She was so confused! That thing-or person most likely- left without a trace. _Wait a minute…_

"Uh, Luniiaa?" Staphanian saw her in deep thought, "This isn't one of those 'Oh Dar'Khan! I love you SO much!' moments, is it?" Luniiaa glared at her sibling. "No. It isn't. Ok." Staphanian acknowledged her anger quickly.

"Ha-ha very funny." she answered sarcastically, "But I might know what was there last night. But we need to travel a bit of a way to find out."

* * *

><p><em>Stupid storms.<em> Luniiaa thought as she traveled deeper and deeper into the woods. In her culture, you weren't suppose to complain a lot, but Luniiaa couldn't help it. She doesn't like storms. But, on the other hand, Staphanian loved the rain. He pretty much worshipped it!

"Are we there yet?" Staphanian sarcastically asked.

"You won't get there if you ask that again!" Luniiaa declared. That got Staphanian to be quiet for a while. _Finally! If he talks one more time-_

"Luniiaa! Look out!"

"Why are you-?"

Luniiaa never got to finish her sentence, but what came next answered it. An arrow almost hit her and she was startled. As she reached for her bow, a very skinny she-wolf with a collar came out. _The poor thing! It looks like it hasn't eaten in weeks! _Its eyes looked liked it told her to run, but from what? Luniiaa's eyes drifted to the collar. _Wait, I know that symbol… but what is it? _

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice hissed. Once that voice came out, the she-wolf ran away like it was… frightened?

"Oh shoot!" Staphanian gulped. All of a sudden, a bandit came out from behind the trees. Then another. And another. Then they were surrounded by at least seven or eight bandits. One bandit looked over at Staphanian and saw his clothing. "Look at this! We have a fancy one right here!" he exclaimed.

He started towards Staphanian with a dagger when Luniiaa swung out her hunting knife and her bow. "Don't you dare touch him or I will shoot!" she threatened.

"Aw look, boys," the leader retorted as he circled the her, "We have ourselves a feisty one!" He lifted her chin with his hand and taunted, "Ain't you a pretty one?"

With that, Luniiaa just smiled sarcastically and stabbed his leg. "I sure am." Luniiaa taunted back.

"Ouch!" he screeched, "Hey, no stabbing here,_ princess_!" The word princess was dripping with sarcasm.

"Too late!" Luniiaa retorted as she shot an arrow at one of his men. "Anyone else care to dance?" Luniiaa taunted at the frightened bandits.

"How 'bout one more waltz?" the wounded leader stood up, but crumpled because something hit him on the back of his head.

"Good morning, My Lady. I thought I knew your screams. I figured 'Hey. They might have needed aid.'"

Standing in front of Luniiaa was the greatest magi of all, Magi Diazin. But- since this _was_ Dar'Khan's mentor- where was Dar'Khan?

"Ah, young girl. You wonder where my apprentice is, yes? I have had the same thought. He has disappeared. I have been wondering if you had seen him. Come and I shall give you shelter."

* * *

><p>"We thank you for your kindness, sir." Staphanian said as he broke the silence, "But my sister has a question that is very important, as you can tell."<p>

Diazin chuckled and looked at Luniiaa. "So important you had to pass through bandit territory?"

Luniiaa was red with embarrassment. "Staphanian said it was abandoned and it was a shorter path! Anyway, when did Dar'Khan disappear?"

The magi thought for a moment. "Yesterday." he answered.

Luniiaa's eyes widened. "Another question, if you don't mind."

The wizard nodded. "Can magi teleport and never leave a trace? Or leave some magic dust?"

Diazin nodded again. Luniiaa held his stare. "He came to the castle yesterday night."

"He probably went to see you. Or tell you something." He answered, "But you two must be going. I shall teleport you there. But, my lady, next time he comes, do not go to him. The boy is in great danger. Something bigger that may harm you, as well. Go to Moonlake River. There is a cavern. Go inside and wait. For what I do not know."

"Magi Diazin?" Luniiaa asked, "If you see a skinny she-wolf running with the bandits, send it to the castle please." _The way it was acting wasn't normal…_

He nodded at the simple request. Then, he teleported the siblings to the castle.

_28 of the Sun Month_

_Tonight, I shall travel to Moonlake River and wait for something in the cavern. Something tells me that I won't need a weapon for the pilgrimage. I hope what I wait for isn't something dangerous…_


	4. Chapter 4

Luniiaa ran to the ranger training grounds. She needed Sierren and Akire's aid to Moonlake River. As she ran in, Akire tried to tackle her, but Luniiaa's quick feet helped her dodge easily. After helping Akire up, she waved at Sierren to come outside. Sierren looked at her mentor and he nodded his head. The trio ran outside.

"Hey, Luniiaa! How are you doing?" Sierran asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Akire added.

"I need your help, guys." Luniiaa said quickly.

"With what? You need to be more specific, Luniiaa."

"Not so loud!"

"I'll be loud if I want to!"

"HOLYCOWTHEREISMAGICPOWDER!" Akire yelled, trying to stop the fight.

"Wait, what?" Luniiaa peered curiously at the dust Akire had in her hand. It was purple and soft and…

"That's Dar'Khan's!" Luniiaa exclaimed. Sierren gasped and Akire look worried. "He is in trouble. You can tell because this was scattered and is all over the place." Luniiaa thought for a moment. There was something about the color that didn't look right…

* * *

><p><em>30 of the Sun Month<em>

_Well, I have no reason to go to the Moonlake River Cavern because Dar'Khan will be here soon. I just know he will. Something is wrong and I need to find out. I wonder if-_

All of a sudden, Luniiaa heard a portal behind her. She spun around to be face to face with none other than…

"Dar'Khan!" Luniiaa cried as she ran towards him. Dar'Khan looked towards the cry and saw Luniiaa running to him.

"Luniiaa!" he yelled, "It's been so long! I don't know how long, but it's been too long of a long time."

Luniiaa embraced him and he started gasping, "Luniiaa! You… I can't…"

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized as she pulled away, "It's just… I…" She couldn't get the words out.

"You were worried weren't you? Everyone is, nowadays." He started to laugh. "Well, here I am."

Luniiaa was so surprised. He acted all casual and whenever she was near him, she always was nervous! _Come on, Luniiaa! He likes you! For the pete's sakes, get over it! _"You were here a few days ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

The magi shrugged. "I wanted to see the person I… I…" Now Dar'Khan was the one who couldn't speak. _Come on Dar'Khan! Tell her! It isn't hard! Just say, 'Hey Luniiaa, I think I really like you.' _

Luniiaa saw the look in his eyes. "You love me, don't you." she whispered.

Dar'Khan's eyes widened as he heard her. "I… I…" Luniiaa smiled.

"So Stap was right. You do love-" All of a sudden, Dar'Khan bent down and kissed Luniiaa. Luniiaa felt like that her body just slipped into dream that she never wanted to wake from.

When Dar'Khan stopped, Luniiaa was in a daze and almost fainted. "Dar'Khan! Wh… what did you do?"

He bent down whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, I just really had to. Words can't express this…"


	5. Chapter 5

_1 of the Moon Month_

_My birthday is tomorrow! You would think that I would be happy, but there is a problem or two. First problem: my father is very, very sick. He is always in bed and can't get up. Our second problem: Pamalia's village refuses to let her marry Stap and they will most likely wage war! Mother didn't know how to deal with this, so I am going to have to meet with their leader, Thomas Smith. Staphanian won't go due to safety reasons and being the next heir! Yay! Isn't this going to be fun?_

"UGH!" Luniiaa screamed as she was writing, "Stupid protesters from Pamalia's village! Let her marry Stap!"

"Luniiaa, can you stop yelling!" Staphanian demanded.

"Sorry, Stap. It's just… UGH!" Luniiaa slammed her head in her book.

* * *

><p>Luniiaa was waiting inside the Town Hall, pacing back and forth. <em>Honestly! It's a marriage for the Light's sake! Let her marry Staphanian! <em>

"Hello? You must be Luniiaa." a tall, pale man came in the room.

"Ah, Mister Thomas Smith. We have much to discuss. Why do you not wish Pamalia to marry Lord Staphanian?" Luniiaa asked in a calm tone.

"Please, come sit! I'm sorry it took me long. So many duties as mayor." the mayor gestured to a seat across from his, "And as for Pamalia, she was suppose to be my wife."

Luniiaa was startled at this comment. An arranged marriage? That seems very unfair in Pamalia's case! "Why an arranged marriage? That shouldn't be legal!"

"Ah, well, Pamalia's family gave the rights for me to marry her." he replied smugly. It almost sounded like he was mocking her. Or Pamalia. That is not okay at all.

"Rights?" Luniiaa asked, "Your people have no rights! Girls can't learn! They can't teach! All the women do are clean and cook! And the men don't do anything to help! So, Mister Thomas Smith, what rights do these people have, may I ask you?" Luniiaa's temper was rising by the second.

"Excuse me! What I say goes, _princess_! You are not the boss here! Do not insult me this way!" Thomas yelled, "Now leave and I shall make preparations for war!"

Luniiaa jumped out of her seat angrily. "Fine! But, when I lead my rangers into battle, Mister Thomas Smith, remember this! I shall deal with you personally!" With that threat, Luniiaa stormed out of the Town Hall and ran to her hawkstrider.

* * *

><p>"So, how did the 'Peace Meeting' go?" Staphanian asked as Luniiaa stormed back into the villa.<p>

"They are waging war, Stap. War!"

Staphanian's eyes widened. "War? Actually, that doesn't surprise me at all, considering the violence that goes on at the village."

But, Luniiaa wasn't listening. She was too focused on the war ahead of her and her fear that was now starting to haunt her- Staphanian, her mom, her dad or one of her friends getting hurt, especially Dar'Khan.

_Great! Now Pamalia and Staphanian are in deep trouble because of a stupid arranged marriage! But, my worst fear is that when we go to battle, someone shall be harmed. I hope nobody, but I, has this feeling…_


	6. Chapter 6

Luniiaa ran to the ranger training grounds. It was early in the morning, and the sun wasn't up yet. So, by default in her mind, she could sneak to the training area, shoot a few arrows, then leave.

She pulled up her hood and stared into the wide area. _Clear! Yes!_

Luniiaa darted inside. The archery here was huge. Luniiaa stood there in awe.

She shook her head. _Come on, Luniiaa! You only have a limited time before someone arrives! Hurry!_

Luniiaa got out her bow, notched an arrow in the string, aimed, and-

"If you actually want to be a ranger, Lady Luniiaa, you have to learn how to check your surroundings and you must be more sneaky."

_Oh no._ Luniiaa turned around to see a high elf ranger about two and a half feet behind her.

"Wait! The training grounds are always-"

"Empty?" the man asked.

Luniiaa nodded her head. _I am SO dead when I get home!_ Then, she thought of a way out of this. "Wait, shouldn't you report to Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner or Lieutenant-Ranger General Lor'themar Theron before you-"

The man flipped back his hood to reveal his identity.

Luniiaa's eyes widened. "L-lieutenant-Ranger Lor'themar! I am so sorry! I- you- I, uh-"

She regained a composure of some sort. "I will be leaving now."

With that, Luniiaa ran out of the arena.

"Do you _still_ think she has potential, Lor'themar?"

The man turned to the woman who was just coming out of hiding. "Yes, Sylvanas. Her brother has informed me of her heightened senses as well as her excellent skill. She may be a ranger, if trained properly."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. "Heightened senses? Not from what I just saw."

"You were like that once too, Sylvanas."

"Not as bad as _you_, Lor'themar."

The Lieutenant-Ranger General shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>4 of the Moon Month<em>

_I. Am. So. Dead._

_This morning, I tried to practice shooting in the actual ranger training grounds when, guess who caught me?_

_Lieutenant-Ranger General Lor'themar Theron!_

_You might be thinking, 'Oh, that ranger that so many girls swoon over?' Yes, it's him (except, he really isn't _that_ handsome... and even if he was, I am in love with someone else...)_

_Anyway, he caught me sneaking in, made fun of my senses, and then I sassed him._

_..._

_Okay, in my defense, I didn't know who he was until he took off his hood!_

_So, now he might tell my father and my dreams of being a ranger will be ruined!_

"Luniiaa Starblade! Get down here!"

"Crap!" Luniiaa had been caught.

Luniiaa ran downstairs to find her father talking with the Lieutenant-Ranger General.

"Luniiaa, this man told me that you snuck into the ranger training grounds this morning?" Her father interrogated.

Luniiaa nodded.

"But," he father said, "that isn't what this is about."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

Lor'themar started speaking. "Your brother has been informing me of you longing to be a ranger, your skill level as well as your natural talent, and many occasions where you have used the skills of a ranger against bandits."

Morandian looked surprised. "Bandits?"

"Long story, father." Luniiaa said quickly.

"Anyway," Lor'themar continued, "I have come here with an offer. I shall train you to be a ranger, due to the fact that I am skilled enough to due so and Sylvanas herself gave me permission to do so."

Luniiaa stood there with her jaw dropped. Once she regained composure, she flipped out.

"Thank you so much! I will be the best ranger you have ever seen! I'll follow all the rules, I swear!"

Her father smiled. "Luniiaa, pack your things."

Luniiaa looked confused. "Why?"

Lor'themar looked at her. "Your training begins today."

"EEEEPPPP!"

With that, Luniiaa ran to her room. As she passed her brother, she hugged him.

"Thank you, Stap! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best!"

Then, she ran to her room to pack.

Staphanian looked at his father. "I'm assuming it worked?"

Morandian nodded his head. "It did. Now could you help me get into bed? And then maybe you can tell me about those bandits?" Then, he started coughing.

Staphanian nodded and thought sadly, _Father, you don't have much time left. Please, stay a little longer._

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOODNESS BY THE LIGHT SCRATCH EVERYTHING I SAID! Lor'themar himself has decided to train me to become a ranger!<em>

_But, due to the fact that I may be away a lot, training a lot, and I will be in danger, I have to leave you behind, dear journal. You hold to many secrets for my own good, my family and friend's own good, and your own good. I shall come back for you someday. Who knows? Maybe I will be Lady of this land. Or I will be the Ranger General. Or maybe I will be a mother of two girls or boys. Maybe I'll be married._

_But, no matter what happens, I will be back someday. And I will be a ranger of Quel'thalas. Staphanian, Akire, Hakeber, Sierren, Me, and even Dar'Khan, we all have our destines to follow._

_I shall miss you, my dear diary, but I will be back. And who knows?_

_Maybe, my wish will come true._

_Maybe I could have one time where all my friends were together._

_Well, Lor'themar is calling me. Goodbye dear friend!_

And with that, Luniiaa picked up her bag and left, her journal in a secret crevice in her room, under her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Years and years after Arthas ran through Quel'thalas and destroyed Silvermoon, many high elves fell and became blood elves. The southern part of Quel'thalas was also utterly destroyed, now infested with the restless spirits and bodies of many fallen heroes. However, in the middle of Goldenmist Village, there was one living thing in the mist of freed spirits..._

The figure walked over to a rather large home, obviously searching for something. She walked inside the house and found a unfree spirit, still stuck in the Scourge's grip.

The girl shot it with a special arrow, and it was sent to the afterlife.

"Poor souls..."

After throughly searching the house, she finally found what she was looking for.

A key, with the initials L.S. inscribed on it.

She went upstairs and unlocked a door to a room.

"Home..." she chuckled at the word, "such a strange word."

She pulled down her hood, revealing her raven hair and blue eyes. Part of her ranger armour was shown as well.

The high elf walked over to the bed, which had been untouched for years now. Under the bed, she found a crevice that contained a journal with a name on it.

_Luniiaa_ was inscribed on the cover.

She smiled as she picked it up and flipped through it, turning away from the bed slightly. Then, she saw something sparkle out of the corner of her eye. She looked on the floor near the crevice, and her suspicions were correct.

"Magic dust... soft, purple-ish black magic dust..." She began to tear up, now knowing something she didn't want to think was true.

She spun in a circle, eyeing her room.

"Why?" she asked aloud, "Dar'Khan, why did you let my room live when everything else Arthas touched died?"

She looked back at her journal, now opened with one sentence standing out.

_Maybe I could have one time where all my friends were together._

She smiled and answered her own question.

"Maybe that's why you let this live..."

The woman picked up the book and put it in her bag. Then, she put her hood up and went outside to her hawkstrider.

"Come on, Raven," she told the bird, "let's go back to Stormwind. I have to meet Varessa there."

With that, Luniiaa Starblade, last living heir to the Starblade family and high-ranking ranger of Quel'thalas, left the Ghostlands.

But not forever, though...

* * *

><p><strong>DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUUH! CLIFF-HANGER!<strong>

**Do not worry, folks! I will continue this in a different story someday, but not today!**

**So, read and review, Blizzard owns WoW, blah-blah-blah, and see ya!**


End file.
